N. Gin
Um ex-físico da indústria militar que tem um missíl instalado na cabeça devido a um experimento fracassado. Isso o obrigou a ser um ciborgue a vida toda, e por isso resolveu virar assistente do Dr. Neo Cortex. A partir de Crash Tag Team Racing ele adquire uma personalidade masoquista, suicida, bipolar e afeminada. Em Crash Mind Over Mutant, N.Gin foi abandonado por Cortex na ilha Wumpa, onde se instalou no velho observatório de lá, e provavelmente, comanda os ratcianos, pois eles também foram abandonados pelo malvado Cortex. Seu nome é trocadilho com a palavra "engine" (motor em inglês). No site da Naughty Dog e em Crash of the Titans,seu nome é escrito como "N-Gin". Seu nome inteiro é Dr. Nefastorious Gin. Descrição N. Gin é o braço direito do Dr. Neo Cortex. Outrora um físico reconhecido mundialmente na indústria da defesa, N. Gin foi acolhido por Cortex quando um dos seus projetos de míssil correu terrivelmente mau e o acertou na cabeça. O míssil foi reconstruído como um sistema de suporte de vida, levando a que N. Gin se tornasse parte máquina. O míssil ainda está ativo, e tem uma tendência para entrar em propulsão quando N. Gin se sente frustrado. N. Gin tem uma grande afinidade pelos robôs gigantes que constrói e pilota contra aqueles que ousam desafiá-lo. É um rival indireto de Coco — embora não compitam um com o outro, os seus dotes mecânicos e de pilotagem são comparáveis. Nota: Por vezes o seu nome é erradamente escrito como "N-Gin", com um hífen em vez de um ponto. Personalidade Durante suas primeiras aparições, N. Gin é retratado de forma semelhante à do ex-capanga da Cortex, Nitrus Brio: ele é menos impulsivo que o Cortex ou Uka Uka e prefere pensar sobre a situação em vez de correr para uma solução, o que geralmente leva a uma alta réplica por seus superiores sempre que ele questiona sua maneira de fazer as coisas, como mostrado na cinematics de abertura de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, o último em que N. Gin realmente contempla o fato de que Crash Bandicoot pode ser simplesmente muito poderoso para ele e os outros derrotarem. O comportamento de N. Gin torna-se mais enlouquecido por Crash Nitro Kart e Crash Twinsanity, tornando-se propenso a ataques de riso. Após o Crash Tag Team Racing, bem como suas aparições em jogos subseqüentes, sua personalidade enlouquecida é aumentada maciçamente. N. Gin agora é retratado como um louco sadomasoquista, mentalmente instável, com uma noção esbelta da realidade. Ele está propenso a ataques repentinos de gritos, soluços e demonstra ter baixa autoestima e tendências de travestismo, a certa altura pedindo a Crash que lhe compre uma roupa de bailarina para que ele possa se sentir mais atraente. Também é mostrado que N. Gin parece sofrer de depressão severa (isso é evidente quando Crash o ataca, como ele às vezes deixa escapar aleatoriamente que ele está feliz que Crash está tentando matá-lo e pergunta como ele pode agradecê-lo. apoiar isso é quando N. Gin está correndo e outro piloto se aproxima dele e ele diz que gosta que eles estejam tentando matá-lo). Uma possível razão para isso poderia ser o ridículo constante que ele enfrenta de outros personagens da série, principalmente do Cortex. É sugerido que N. Gin pode ter tido uma infância sombria, como ele lembra em Crash Tag Team Racing que sua mãe e seu pai aparentemente eram verbalmente abusivos para ele. N. Gin brevemente mostra um lado misógino quando ele informa Crash sobre o paradeiro de sua irmã em Crash of the Titans, expressando desgosto com o pensamento de meninas e, eventualmente, está enojado de Coco. Isso contradiz uma afirmação que ele faz sobre o intercomunicador de sua fábrica, no qual ele expressa um desejo por mulheres (embora isso possa ser o resultado de sua personalidade dividida no jogo). Além disso, em Mind over Mutant, N.Gin parece ter desenvolvido uma atração por Coco, expressando um desejo sádico de comê-la. Em uma nota variada, N. Gin gosta de bolinhos e cupcakes, mas odeia preppy, citando sua música e cabelos ondulados como razões contra eles. Enquanto N. Gin é um masoquista, ele só gosta de dor se for ligado à lógica, demonstrado por sua reação ao Cortex cuspindo chá quente em todo o seu rosto, apesar de ter despejado sua xícara de chá inteira antes disso. Ele também tem uma grande afiliação com a palavra "desgraça". Além disso, em Crash of the Titans, ele parece ser um pouco chato. Isto é mostrado na cutscene quando o córtex é substituído e fora de surpresa, Cortex cospe sua bebida em N. Gin. Mesmo que ele grita de dor, ele diz "Obrigado mestre!" e "Agh! Obrigado mais uma vez, mais quente que o primeiro!" quando o córtex despeja toda a sua bebida em seu rosto, mas é evidente que ele tem um limite para o quanto ele pode tolerar, porque quando Cortex cospe sobre ele novamente, ele apenas diz: "Ah, vamos lá, ele nem sequer tem um copo." Em Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, sua personalidade é um pouco entre suas primeiras e posteriores representações. Enquanto ele é definitivamente mais expressivo que os jogos originais, como evidenciado por sua tendência a rir e exagerar seu discurso ao acaso, ele é claramente menos louco do que nos jogos posteriores. Aparência N. Gin é um cyborg encorpado, ruivo com franja (preto no Crash Tag Team Racing e azul escuro como de Crash of the Titans) cyborg com apenas metade de um rosto. Ele usa um traje idêntico ao da Cortex, com a adição de numerosos parafusos grandes espalhados por todo o seu jaleco. Talvez o traço distintivo mais proeminente de N. Gin seja o grande míssil que se projeta do lado direito de sua cabeça. Sendo este o resultado de um acidente quase fatal, ele sozinho reconstruiu-o como um sistema de suporte à vida, transformando quase metade de sua cabeça em metal. O míssil ainda está vivo e só foi pensado para ser ativado somente quando N. Gin estava estressado ou com raiva, mas como revelado em Crash Tag Team Racing, ele pode ativar o míssil à vontade, geralmente para estabilizar um veículo. Enquanto o olho localizado no lado não-mecânico da cabeça é um pouco pequeno, o olho do outro lado do rosto é grande, circular e com uma pequena pupila negra ocupando-o (embora no Crash Nitro Kart, esse olho seja substituído por um olho eletrônico preto com uma pupila vermelha). Em termos de altura, o N. Gin é um pouco menor que o Cortex, mas parece ser tão alto quanto ele no Crash Tag Team Racing. No mesmo jogo, a pele de N. Gin assume um tom acinzentado, ao contrário do pêssego / rosa de jogos anteriores (Cortex uma vez descreveu N. Gin como "tendo a compleição ruim"). Um traje alternativo no jogo retrata N. Gin em uma roupa de bailarina, comprada pela Crash para aumentar sua efeminação e auto-estima. Em Crash of the Titans, a pele e a cor do cabelo de N. Gin assumem um esquema azulado, e a pupila na metade humana de seu rosto é maior. Além dessas diferenças, N. Gin parece semelhante ao que ele fez em jogos anteriores, na verdade, ele era o personagem com menos alterações físicas. De acordo com a versão Nintendo DS do Crash of the Titans, o N. Gin tem 1,25 metro de altura e pesa 63 quilos. Quando criança na Academia do Mal, N. Gin mostra ter um avião de papel preso em sua cabeça, prenunciando o míssil alojado em sua cabeça mais tarde em sua vida. Isso é revelado em uma peça de arte conceitual destravável no Crash Twinsanity. Variações Em todos os jogos pela Radical Entertainment, ele é caraterizado como sendo completamente louco e possuindo muitos problemas emocionais constrangedores. Esta versão de N. Gin adora a palavra 'doom' (perdição) e usa-a bastante no seu diálogo. Também serviu de base para o nome do seu exército de macacos explosivos, os Doom Monkeys. Fatos Interessantes * De acordo com Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS), N. Gin mede 1.25m de altura e pesa 63kg. * Por um tempo, N. Gin detinha o recorde de mais pontos de vida em uma batalha contra o boss contra ele em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (5 pontos de vida), Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (5 e 7, igualando 12 ). Este registro seria quebrado pelo Deathbot em Cinsh Twinsanity (6, 4 e 4, igualando 14), Mutated Cortex com 36 hitpoints, e Air Crunch com 100 hitpoints. * Embora depois de Twinsanity, o nome de N. Gin fosse escrito “N-Gin”, a missão em Crash: Mind Over Mutant é chamada “Find N. Gin”. * Em Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex, sua aparição é baseada em seu design promocional do Crash Bandicoot 2, com um foguete preto, pele pálida e uma figura rotunda realçada. * Em todos os jogos, ele aparece ter um eco robótico em sua voz quando fala. De Crash Tag Team Racing, o eco robótico em sua voz não estaria presente até Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. * Na versão para Nintendo DS do Crash of the Titans, quando N. Gin é derrotado por Crash Bandicoot, o míssil explode em sua cabeça, fazendo-o voar no estilo de um balão deflacionado. * O nome N. Gin é um trocadilho com a palavra "Engine", provavelmente referindo-se ao fato de que ele cria coisas. * A especialidade de N.Gin como cientista está na área das ciências físicas, sendo até considerado um físico de renome mundial na indústria de defesa ... antes de seu acidente. Em todas as batalhas contra o chefe N.Gin isso é visto máquinas operacionais ... um sinal de que N.Gin é muito mais afetivo com máquinas do que o Cortex e N.Brio. * Em Titans e Mind Over Mutant (como mencionado acima), a personalidade de N. Gin tornou-se mais distorcida e demente do que em títulos anteriores. Uma possível razão é que, se compararmos seus modelos mais antigos com os dos Titãs, parece que o míssil foi mais fundo em seu crânio, causando ainda mais danos psicológicos. Isso também pode explicar sua cor de pele pálida no final da franquia. * Por alguma razão, em Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, N. Gin tinha o tema de Tiny, Tiny tinha o tema de Dingodile e Dingodile tinha o tema de N. Gin. O motivo dessa confusão não é explicado. * N. Gin é um dos dois personagens que apareceram no "aniversário" de Crash, que mais tarde apareceu como um chefe (o outro era Dingodile). * Em Crash dos Titãs, N. Gin faz uma referência ao desenho animado Invader ZIM, dizendo sobre o interfone que Crash e Aku Aku estão atrás de suas "calças de borracha radioativas". Além disso, sua afiliação com a palavra "doom" também pode ser uma referência não intencional ao Invader ZIM, já que "doom" é usado inúmeras vezes em títulos de diálogos e episódios. * N. Gin é visto representando um Tusken Raider de Star Wars em Crash: Mind Over Mutant quando apareceu pela primeira vez com uma gangue de Ratnicians. * Em Crash of the Titans, depois que N. Gin é derrotado, ele é visto discutindo consigo mesmo com os ângulos de câmera mudando a cada vez que sua outra metade fala, que é uma paródia dos filmes de O Senhor dos Anéis. Nesses filmes, a criatura Gollum argumenta com seu alter-ego, que é exatamente o que N. Gin faz nessa cena. N. Gin até repete uma das linhas daquele personagem do filme: "O Mestre é nosso amigo". (referindo-se ao doutor Neo Cortex). Então o ângulo da câmera muda. "Você não tem nenhum amigo", responde sua outra metade. * A história de N. Gin é provavelmente uma referência a Phineas P. Gage, que esteve envolvido em um acidente que lançou uma barra de metal em seu cérebro, danificando o córtex pré-frontal e resultando em uma personalidade muito mais sinistra. * A placa de metal que cobre o rosto de N. Gin mostra alguma inconsistência na área que cobre. Em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, se o jogador olha de perto, o revestimento de metal cobre o lado direito de seu rosto, mas deixa um pouco de sua bochecha exposta. Em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, em seus hologramas do Time Twister sua bochecha está agora completamente coberta. Isso alterna entre os dois ocasionalmente nos outros jogos do Crash Bandicoot. * A cor das asas de mísseis de N. Gin mudam constantemente ao longo da série. Em seu design promocional do Cortex Strikes Back, e no Crash Tag Team Racing, no Crash of the Titans e no Mind over Mutant, as asas do míssil são cromadas. Nos designs de jogo de N. Gin de Cortex Strikes Back, Warped, Crash Bash, The Huge Adventure e Crash Twinsanity, as asas de mísseis são prateadas. Em seu modelo fora do kart da Crash Team Racing e no Crash Nitro Kart, as asas do míssil são verdes. No modelo de kart do N. Gin do CTR, as asas do míssil são vermelhas. E em The Wrath of Cortex, as asas do míssil são pretas. * Seu nome está escrito incorretamente como "N. Jin" no site do Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped e em Mind Over Mutant para o DS. Curiosamente, o nome Jin em termos japoneses significa "benevolência", mas em caracteres diferentes no alfabeto japonês pode até ser traduzido como "demônio" ou "diabo". Algo do qual o papel e o personagem de N. Gin em Crash of Titans e M.O.M foram atribuídos. * N. Gin parece não gostar de Tiny; isso é mostrado em Crash Nitro Kart quando N. Gin acha que Tiny quebrou alguma coisa e pergunta o que ele quebrou em uma voz de repreensão. Apesar disso, Tiny normalmente será o personagem para se juntar ao N. Gin no modo Team Race. * Nunca é revelado o que o "N" realmente representa. Em uma entrevista, Jason Rubin disse que não sabia o que significava, mas tinha certeza de que havia anotações em algum lugar que revelavam o segredo. Como a maioria dos médicos "N", o primeiro nome de N. Gin pode ser trocadilho por algum produto químico ou mineral, neste caso ácido nítrico, que às vezes é usado para alimentar foguetes e mísseis. * Se este for o caso, pode significar 'Nitro', tornando seu nome completo um trocadilho com o nitrogênio químico. * De acordo com a arte conceitual Twinsanity, quando N. Gin era jovem, ele tinha um avião de papel em vez de um míssil em sua cabeça. * N. Gin não parece reconhecer Nitrus Brio em tudo. Isso pode ser porque ele era o assistente original do Cortex, o que deixaria N. Gin com ciúmes dele. Isso pode ser altamente apoiado desde que o Cortex se reuniu com Brio e abandonou o N. Gin na Ilha Wumpa, há até um ponto em uma cena em que N. Gin fala para si mesmo duvidando se o Cortex o traiu ou não. * Na citação bem humorada: "Você não tem nenhum amigo! Ele sempre te chutou no tucus ... e outros PONTOS DELICADOS!", Insinua que o Dr. Cortex chuta N. Gin muitas vezes na virilha (para O prazer perturbador de N. Gin). * N. Gin pode ter problemas com a leitura (embora ele possa soletrar letras), mostrado em um anúncio de intercomunicação: "En * traço * Gee Eye En. O que isso soletra? IIIII não sei ..." * Embora não seja canônico para a franquia em Crash Tag Team Racing, N. Gin afirma durante os créditos finais que ele foi nomeado após um estado na Nova Inglaterra famosa por xarope de bordo. * Isso pode significar que o "N" desconhecido em seu nome não é real e assumiu um nome diferente. * No CTTR, se o jogador estiver com problemas para desbloquear seu terceiro carro e falar com ele o suficiente, o texto de ajuda que aparece na parte superior da tela indicará que eu estou (referindo-se ao autor do texto) que irá escrever algum software de contabilidade, e nunca dá ao jogador qualquer conselho útil para esta missão. * Em um dos gags no CTTR, outro N. Gin é formado pela fusão de um Drone Park com um camelo. * Na CTTR, Coco, enquanto interage com o Crash, diz "Oi Crash! Você acha que o N-Gin é fofo? Eu gosto do jeito que ele ginga". * O desenvolvimento e o sotaque de personagens de N. Gin baseiam-se no aprendiz do Dr. Frankenstein, Igor que tem uma notável semelhança e compartilha o mesmo sotaque. Sabe-se também que, ao final da franquia, ele repetidamente refere o Cortex como sendo seu "Mestre" uma homenagem ao próprio Igor (a personalidade peculiar começa a se desenvolver mais pela Mente Sobre o Mutante). * Ele é o primeiro chefe da série a ter um chefe lutando completamente fora do gênero de plataforma usual. Em vez disso, usa o mesmo conceito dos níveis de vôo Bye Bye Blimps e Mad Bombers. * No CTTR, N. Gin nomeia a música do Blue Oyster Cult "Don't Fear the Reaper". Ele então desliza em uma impressão de Christopher Walken e afirma que ele precisa de mais "cowbell"; esta é uma referência à sátira "More Cowbell" no Saturday Night Live, em que o famoso produtor musical Bruce Dickinson (interpretado por Christopher Walken) diz ao membro fictício Gene Frenkle (interpretado por Will Ferrell) que ele quer mais cowbell na música. * Em Crash of the Titans, o olho ciborgue de N. Gin parece ter dificuldade em piscar. * Sua aparência pode ser comparada à de Two Face de Batman, já que ambos os lados de seus rostos são diferentes um do outro, embora diferente de N. Gin, Two Face não é um cyborg. * Nas versões originais do segundo e terceiro jogos, o N. Gin usa um ícone diferente para cada um deles. Na trilogia de remasterização, N. Gin usa o mesmo ícone para os remasterizadores do segundo e terceiro jogos. Intérpretes A voz de N. Gin na maioria de suas aparições tem o estilo do ator de filmes clássicos Peter Lorre, que muitas vezes era considerado o arquétipo de henchman esquisito, assustador e quintessencial. Nos jogos da Naughty Dog, o Doctor N. Gin é dublado por Brendan O'Brien nas versões em inglês e por Vincent De Bouard nas versões em francês. Na versão em Inglês de Bater Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, N. Gin é dublado por Corey Burton, que também dubla Doctor Nefarious Tropy no mesmo jogo e, mais tarde reprisa ambos os papéis no N. Sane Trilogy. Em Crash Nitro Kart e Crash Twinsanity, ele é dublado por Quinton Flynn nas versões inglesas e por Bernard Bouillon nas versões francesas. Nos jogos que começam com Crash Tag Team Racing, ele é dublado por Nolan North nas versões em inglês e por Christophe Lemoine nas versões em francês. Na versão japonesa da série, ele é dublado por Kazuhiro Nakata em suas aparições falam até Crash Twinsanity e por Mitsuru Ogata (que também expressou Doctor Nitrus Brio e Rilla Roo na série) em Bater Tag Team Racing. Galeria n-gin-crash-2-crash-3-crash-team-racing.jpg|Cortex Strikes Back (1997) N_gin_Boss_Crash_2_by_crashrule1.png Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Doctor_N._Gin's_Mech_(First_Form).png|Warped (1998) CTR_N._Gin_In-Kart_(Front).png|Crash Team Racing (1999) n-gin-crash-bash.png|Crash Bash (2000) n-gin-crash-bandicoot-the-wrath-of-cortex.jpg|Wrath of Cortex (2001) n-gin-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Twinsanity n-gin-crash-nitro-kart.jpg|Crash Nitro Kart n-gin-crash-tag-team-racing.jpg|Crash Tag Team Racing n-gin-crash-of-the-titans-mind-over-mutant.jpg|Mind Over Mutant (2008) N.GinCrashBandicootN._Sane_Trilogy.png|N. Sane Trilogy (2017) 644757.png|Wallpaper de:N. Gin en:Doctor N. Gin es:N. Gin fr:N. Gin it:N. Gin ja:エヌ・ジン pt:Doutor N. Gin ru:Н. Джин Categoria:Personagem